


Kept

by DachOsmin



Category: Extraction (2020)
Genre: Double Drabble, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin
Summary: Things go differently at Gaspar's house.
Relationships: Amir Asif/Tyler Rake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



Tyler sits at Gaspar’s table, pleasantly drunk. He stares down at his glass, mostly empty by now. Good whiskey, the amber catches the light. Except…

He blinks. There, clumping at the bottom of the glass: powder. He opens his mouth to yell, to warn Ovi—

And the floor rushes up to meet him.

***

He wakes to a throbbing pain in his head. He’s in a dimly lit cell. His skin prickles. He’s been stripped of his shirt and shoes; the air is cold against his skin, already clammy with sweat and blood.

Even though he’s expecting it, his stomach drops when Amir walks into the cell all the same.

“Don’t you dare hurt him,” he croaks.

Amir pauses, staring intently at him—and then bursts into laughter. “You should be more concerned about _you_.”

Tyler blinks against the drugs in his system, trying to think. “Get it over with, then.”

Again, the laughter. “Oh Tyler,” Amir croons, dragging his fingers over the slope of Tyler’s back, pausing here and there to press down cruelly into the worst of his bruises. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“I’m going to _use_ you. You’re mine now, do you understand? You serve _me_.”


End file.
